Something Worth
by unrecognized
Summary: "Aku tahu hyung.. tahu.. Aku hanya dianggap adik oleh orang yang kucintai. Tidakkah itu sama?" Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun tentu saja. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatap dalam matanya. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, lihatlah ke arahku…" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Won-Kyu. Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING WORTH**

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan)**

**Chapter I : Beginning**

_"Kumohon, sekali ini saja… lihatlah ke arahku…!"_

_Siwon hanya terdiam merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. _

_"Tidakkah kau lihat, aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu? Aku yang sangat tulus mencintaimu… Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun._

_"Kyu…?"lirih Siwon_

_"Ini ketiga dan terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu, Hyung… Lihatlah aku?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Maaf, Kyu.." hanya itu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Siwon, dan dengan itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun –lagi- di padang salju tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan isakan hebatnya. Meremas kuat sweater tebal hadiah Siwon seakan itu bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit di hatinya. _

_Ini yang terakhir, Kyu.. kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi setelah ini, kau akan terbebas dari rasa sakit ini.._

_Hanya kata-kata itu yang ada di benak Kyuhyun saat itu_

Saat itu, seperti biasa, pada hari pertama minggu ketiga pada bulan Desember, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke sebuah padang salju yang letaknya 1 jam dari apartemennya. Ia akan berdiam di salah satu bangku di sana seorang diri dari pagi sampai malam tiba. Lalu ia akan menghitung bintang dan mengucapkan permohonan. Sesuai kebiasaannya dan keluarganya sebelum mereka semua berpisah. Ayah Kyuhyun yang pindah ke Jepang bersama istri barunya dan Ibu Kyuhyun yang ke Venesia untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan kakaknya, Changmin, melarikan diri dengan memilih kuliah di Amerika.

Hari itu, bangku yang biasa ia duduki ditempati orang lain. Ia sedikit merasa aneh karena bangku ini tidak terletak stategis ada yang mau menempati, berada di ujung padang salju dan tidak ada pemandangan yang indah, kecuali saat malam tiba, dan Kyuhyun melihat bintang di atas langit. Tapi hanya orang gila –yeah, sebut Kyuhyun gila- yang akan duduk di tengah padang salju pada malam hari.

Kyuhyun pun berusaha tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Ia sempat tersenyum kepada orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya duduk di ujung lain bangku yang sama. Toh, orang itu tidak akan lama kan di sini? Tapi Kyuhyun salah, benar-benar salah. Orang itu berada di sana sampai hari menjelang sore. Tidak, Kyuhyun hanya tidak sengaja memperhatikan orang itu.

Orang itu menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang asyik meminum air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh dan sedikit tersedak ketika menyadari tebakannya benar. Orang itu memperhatikan dirinya. Sangat intens, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Boleh aku meminta airmu? Aku sangat haus…" dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersedak, kali ini lebih hebat.

…

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, orang itu berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol. Tentu tidak enak bukan kau sudah meminta minum orang yang tidak kau kenal lalu membuatnya tersedak karena terkejut, dan kau mendiamkannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Siwon, nama laki-laki tersebut sangat tahu etika dan sopan santun.

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut tadi…"

"Hn"

"Kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara ya?"

"…". Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali melihat langit yang beranjak gelap.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu"

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku sedang patah hati. Makanya aku memilih ke tempat seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar kata 'tempat seperti ini' dari lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Tempat ini sangat tidak indah. Lihatlah, letaknya saja ada di ujung taman. Hanya ada satu pohon di belakang kita. Lalu…salju… yah, hanya ada hamparan salju dan tidak ada yang lainnya."

"Dangkal!"cibir Kyuhyun pelan tapi masih didengar lelaki itu.

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir halus saat memandangi tingkah Siwon. Sudah 1 tahun semenjak mereka – Kyuhyun dan Siwon- berteman. Awalnya hanya Siwon yang merasa begitu. Tapi hati Kyuhyun mulai luluh karenanya. Sikap pantang menyerah Siwon saat mengajaknya berkenalan, saat meminta nomor teleponnya, dan saat mengajaknya berteman. Sikap Siwon yang sangat penyayang, lembut, dan perhatian membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki arti di dunia ini, memiliki hal yang bisa diperjuangkan.

Siwon sadar, Kyuhyun yang ternyata adik kelas beda jurusannya ini, memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya saat mereka berdua seperti ini, dan Siwon akan berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai hari-harinya di kelas. Kyuhyun akan diam tanpa menanggapi, tapi Siwon tahu Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan memperhatikan. Ia sangat bersyukur dipertemukan dengan orang seperti ini. Kyuhyun sangat tulus. Ia akan jujur dan sangat memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak akan berteman jika ia memang tidak ingin berteman. Dan Siwon melakukan hal yang tidak mudah untuk membuat Kyuhyun mau berteman dengannya.

Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada Siwon. Siwon sampai frustasi dibuatnya. Ia merasa apakah Kyuhyun benar sudah menganggapnya teman. Tapi Kyuhyun pernah bercerita ia sangat merindukan kakaknya, itupun karena kelepasan. Maka Siwon selalu menempatkan diri sebagai kakak Kyuhyun. Melindungi Kyuhyun, menjaga, dan menyayanginya. Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Siwon, tapi mulai terbiasa kemudian. Siwon tahu hati Kyuhyun sangatlah susah untuk dibuka.

Orang tua Siwon pun sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Pertama kali Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah Siwon adalah saat Siwon sakit. Ibu Siwon, Choi Jinyoung sangat senang ada teman Siwon yang datang menjenguk Siwon, karena Siwon tidak pernah memberitahu alamatnya ke teman-temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah dikirimi sms alamat rumah Siwon dari Siwon sendiri. Dan dengan tegas Siwon ingin Kyuhyun menjenguknya 1 jam setelah pesan itu dikirim. Ayah Siwon, Choi Seunghyun, direktur utama Choi corp. sangat sibuk tapi sangat hangat dan perhatian terhadap keluarganya. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti menyayangi anak mereka sendiri.

Kali itu adalah pertama kali Siwon melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Ia melihat karena ia yang membuatnya menangis. Hal itu adalah hal yang sangat dirutuknya sepanjang ia hidup. Dan Siwon berjanji tidak akan membuat air mata malaikatnya jatuh lagi.

Saat itu Kyuhyun mulai menyadari ada rasa yang tak biasa saat ia bersama dengan Siwon. Ia berusaha menghindar dari Siwon karena ia tahu Siwon mencintai laki-laki lain. Tapi Siwon tidak beranggapan seperti itu. Ia berpikir Kyuhyun marah padanya karena sesuatu, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangatlah pendiam dan Siwon sudah berusaha membiasakan diri untuk menerimanya, tapi tidak bisa untuk kali itu. Siwon sedang dalam masa labil karena cintanya yang ditolak oleh Kim Kibum, teman satu klubnya, dengan alasan sudah memiliki pacar. Tentu saja Siwon tidak percaya, ia tidak pernah melihat Kibum menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengan siapapun. Toh, seorang Choi Siwon pantang ditolak.

Siwon mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun saat namja itu melewati gerbang Universitas. Kyuhyun sudah hampir berlari saat tangan besar Siwon meraihnya dengan tidak lembut, dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Sampai didalam mobil, Siwon mulai menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya dan mulai berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menghindari hyung?"

"…" Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab dan malah menghindari tatapan Siwon kearah jendela di sebelahnya.

"Hyung tanya sekali lagi, Kyu! Kenapa kau menghindari hyung?"

"…" Kyuhyun makin tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Ia benci ditekan. Ia teringat ketika ditekan harus memilih tinggal dengan siapa dulu. Ia benci ketika harus teringat keluarganya sudah hancur sekarang.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Siwon berhasil membuat tetesan bening mengalir di mata Kyuhyun. Ia pun amat terkejut akan nada bicaranya. Kenapa ia harus semarah ini hanya karena diacuhkan seseorang. Toh Siwon punya banyak teman.

Kyuhyun terlihat shock dan mulai gemetar. Tangannya menutup telinganya. Kaki ia kipat ke atas jok kursi mobil dan ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Siwon pun tak kalah shocknya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah mulai menggelayuti hati Siwon.

"Kyu.. mian… " lirih Siwon sambil berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun yang langsung dihindari Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Mianhae..maafkan Kyunie.. Ahjussi, Kyunie akan jadi anak baik.. mian.."racau Kyuhyun tak jelas sambil menangis histeris. Siwon tentu bingung akan situasi ini.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang aku tidak berminat berteman dengan siapapun, hyung? Sekarang kau menyesal setelah tahu aku pengidap depresi dan trauma berat? Malu kan? Sebaiknya kita bersikap tidak pernah mengenal saja setelah ini.." ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan kepada Siwon.

Siwon terpaku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun saat pintu itu langsung tertutup begitu saja. Pada saat kejadian tempo hari, tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berdering menyatakan ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak bisa diganggu, dan Siwon yang sedang panik, bukan kondisi yang menguntungkan. Siwon pun dengan panik menjawab telepon itu. Tidak tahu beruntung atau apa, ternyata psikiater pribadi Kyuhyun yang menelepon, bermaksud menjadwal ulang pertemuan mereka yang batal hari sebelumnya. Semua terbongkar dari situ.

Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di Korea, ia bilang kakaknya kuliah di Amerika dan orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri. Hanya sebatas itu. Siwon tidak tahu keluarga Kyuhyun hancur berantakan, begitupun kehidupannya. Semenjak Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak mau memilih salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya, begitupun kakaknya, Kyuhyun menjadi depresi. Hal ini diperburuk ketika Kyuhyun dirawat pamannya yang sakit jiwa. Trauma dan depresi menjadi satu. Kyuhyun beranjak dewasa dengan hal itu. Ketika berumur 18 tahun Kyuhyun memilih tinggal sendiri dan mulai menjalani terapi. Ini tahun pertamanya menjalani terapi, dan ini tidak mudah. Karena ia sendiri. Karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sampingnya.

**To be continued**

**p.s. : bisa beritahu saya cara membalas review? Di fict saya yang lain, saya tidak bisa memberi balasan karena tidak tahu caranya. Terima kasih sebelumnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan)**

**Chapter II : My Confession**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk tenang membaca diktat kuliah musiknya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang ketika dengan seenaknya Siwon datang dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan gemetar takut. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Siwon karena sudah hampir 3 minggu ia tidak menghiraukan Siwon. Siwon tahu perjuangannya akan sangat sulit mendapatkan kepercayaan Kyuhyun lagi. Lebih sulit daripada ketika ia berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mau berteman dengannya.

"Ayolah Kyu, apa buku itu lebih menarik daripada hyungmu yang tampan ini?"

"…."

"Kyu, ayolah, hyung sudah berulang kali meminta maaf kan? Maafkan hyung ya? Hyung janji tidak akan mengulanginya.."

"…."

"Kyu…"

"…."

"Apa kau tidak rindu umma dan appa? Mereka sangat merindukanmu! Mereka selalu mengomeli hyung jika pulang ke rumah tanpa membawamu… Mereka selalu menyalahkan hyung karena kau marah pada hyung.. ayolah Kyu… Buing.. buing.. " Siwon pun dengan tidak elitnya mengeluarkan aegyonya yang sangat tidak pantas itu.

"Hump.. hahahahahaha…" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon bersumpah tawa ini adalah tawa paling indah yang pernah didengarnya. Tawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan itu, mereka pun sudah berbaikan. Tidak perlu kata maupun kalimat. Hanya sebuah tawa dan tatapan penuh pengampunan dari Kyuhyun.

Hari itu hari pertama Kyuhyun bermain –lagi- di amusement park setelah lebih dari 10 tahun terakhir ke sini, tepat beberapa minggu sebelum perceraian kedua orang tuanya dulu. Kali ini ia ke sini bersama Siwon dan keluarganya, appa dan umma Choi. Mereka sangat senang ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil dibawa pulang (?) oleh Siwon. Ny. Choi sampai menangis terharu memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata maaf saat itu. Kyuhyun sangat terharu tentu saja. Ia merasa memiliki ibu yang ia rindukan.

"Kau tahu, Kyunie, appa sangat ingin kau menjadi anak kami juga.." ujar Seunghyun yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja appa! Dia kan adik Siwon, dia anak appa dan umma juga kan?" seru Siwon riang tidak menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menggelap.

'adik ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Anak bodoh!" lirih Jinyoung di sebelah Siwon tetapi masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Umma!" rengek Siwon.

Hanya Siwon dan Jinyoung yang menaiki wahana-wahana di amusement park. Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun seperti menjadi baby sitter mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun banyak tersenyum hari itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi saat ketukan – gedoran- pintu apartemen membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Bahkan alarmnya pun baru akan menyala 3 jam lagi. Ini hari minggu dan tidak ada kuliah tentu saja. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi kemudian suara dering handphonenya mau tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun. Baru ia akan menjawabnya, dering ponselnya sudah mati. Tapi suara gedoran pintu makin keras.

Cklek

"Pagi, Kyu!" sapa Siwon semangat segera setelah pintu apartemen dibukakan oleh Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa.

"Demi Tuhan!" seru Kyuhyun jengkel masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Siwon tidak peduli dan masuk begitu saja membawa sebuah koper besar ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunci pintu takjub. Kyuhyun tidak sadar hanya mengenakan boxer setengah paha tanpa atasan, matanya pun hanya terbuka setengah.

"Kyu,, -err.. kemana bajumu?" tanya Siwon innocent

"MWO?!"

Dan pagi itu adalah pagi paling berisik yang pernah terjadi di apartemen itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakan serealnya dengan beringas. Setelah sukses membangunkan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan mencari bajunya, Siwon berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun jogging. Ya, tidak salah, Jogging! Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal ketika melihat Siwon menahan tawanya.

"Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja!" semprot Kyuhyun

"Hmppp.. mian.."

Mereka diam selama memakan sarapan mereka, Kyuhyun dengan serealnya dan Siwon dengan wafflenya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun beranjak ke ruang game dan menyalakan playstation nya. Siwon membereskan piring dan sisa sarapan mereka. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memilih pemain di game yang ia mainkan.

"Aku akan menginap di sini selama 2 hari Kyu…"

"Tidak ada kamar kosong, hyung tahu kan?" pasalnya hanya ada 2 kamar di apartemen Kyuhyun dan 1 kamar dipakai sebagai ruang game.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Lalu? Hyung mau tidur di sofa?" balas Kyuhyun mulai memainkan karakter favoritnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekan-nekan stik psnya

"Tentu saja denganmu!"

Dan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun pun berhenti seketika.

.

.

Bukannya Siwon tidak tahu Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar ketika ia menidurkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun sembuh, dan ia sudah mengkonsultasikan ini dengan doter dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Siwon beranjak memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya. Badan Kyuhyun terasa semakin kaku dan menegang, tanpa terasa air mata Kyuhyun jatuh satu-persatu.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are_

_What above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky"_

Lagu itu terus bersenandung sampai Kyuhyun mulai melemas dan tertidur. Siwon masih terus memeluk dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun di pelukannya. Sampai Siwon sendiri tertidur. Dengan sangat pulas.

Keesokannya Siwon bangun dengan tangan yang pegal. Ternyata ia memeluk Kyuhyun semalaman. Tapi ia lega Kyuhyun sangat pulas tertidur di pelukannya. Itu tandanya Kyuhyun nyaman berada di pelukan Siwon. Siwon melihat bagaimana kesempurnaan wajah Kyuhyun, kepolosannya, juga ketakutannya.

Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan dan membuka matanya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk memproses semuanya. Ia sendiri takjub bagaimana ia bisa tidak gemetar di pelukan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dengan sangat tulus kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terpana melihatya.

Andai ada sosok yang lebih sempurna dari Siwon di hadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan berpaling dari Siwon. Siwon mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Ia baru akan menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun tepat ketika suatu kalimat membuat cerita mereka tidak lagi sederhana.

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu hyung, lihatlah ke arahku…"

Dan Siwon pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu semua akan berbeda mulai sekarang, akan menjadi lebih baik, atau menjadi lebih buruk, sangat-sangat buruk.

**To be continued**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya agak canggung membalasnya satu-persatu. Saya agak susah bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang belum dekat dengan saya. Untuk chapter sebelumnya, kalimat yang fontnya miring adalah gambaran cerita selanjutnya. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan saat membaca chapter kemarin karena sebenarnya setiap bagian ada pemisahnya, tapi ternyata format word yang saya copy ke ffn berbeda, akan saya perbaiki mulai chapter ini.**


End file.
